Letters Unsent
by candelight
Summary: Based off of Pearl87’s Checkmate. He knows it’s unhealthy. Pointless, as a matter of fact-seeing as they’re always lost in emerald flames or tucked away to burn later. Still, this is how Danny speaks to his loved ones in his own grief-silently.
1. Chapter 1

Letters Unsent

* * *

Based off of Pearl87's _Checkmate._ He knows it's unhealthy. Pointless, as a matter of fact-seeing as they're always lost in emerald flames or tucked

privately away to burn later. Still, after leaving such poor "goodbye" letters-the hybrid takes pen to paper to recount his own memories in Vlad's

castle.....as well as his own suffering.

Whew! Hallo, everyone. I hope you're well-this came to me a few months ago, actually-but I haven't had the chance to properly type anything

until now.

Bit of an odd day today-am looking forward very much to Thanksgiving break next week. Also, am hoping I can get all this work I've planned to

publish Monday done in time….

But Que Sera Sera. Enough blathering about my own odd work schedule-I really hope you like!

* * *

_Quote:_

_For your born writer, nothing is so healing as the realization that he has come upon the right word.  
Catherine Drinker Bowen_

~*~

Contrary to popular belief, Danny Jack Fenton is not an idiot.

The occasional rash and unlevelheaded hybrid, yes……but not an idiot.

Letters GO places. They are mailed. Postage marks, stamps-and all that rather lovely stuff. That's their entire purpose-to have the message and

information in question reach their recipient. Failing a letter, there's always telephoning, email, or other such things.

He knows that. That much has always been obvious to the hybrid-even as a child.

And he also knows that the messages that he writes-are not really letters at all.

How can he say such a thing when his letters end up in the fireplace or he winds up burning the small bit of paper to ashes?

~*~*~*~*~*

It's a depressing activity….and not a very healthy one to do at that.

He knows that, too. But, in his restless hours, when flying or training-or even a catfight with the billionaire, in the beginning-simply would not do in

relieving him of excess energy, Danny had grudgingly taken pen to paper.

~*~*~*~*~

Twenty minutes later, the letter he had _wanted_ to write to his parents-the _truth_-was in his trembling hands.

And he'd cried because of it.

Wouldn't he have so much rathered to leave this one instead of the other in Amity?

But it would have only put them in unnecessary risk. Jazz would have been put in extreme danger if the man had become angry enough.....

.....so he thought, but that's another story.

* * *

Though it had hurt, it had made him feel....oddly better, in a way. Nonetheless, he really wasn't going to try and think about it.

Feeling unbelievably embarrased, that letter had found the trash.

And then, he fished it out-if only to burn it with a simple ecto blast from his silver palms to ashes.

* * *

The letters WERE unhealthy. AND pointless, by itself, seeing as they had no where to go except empty air. He felt slightly guilty for wasting paper-

Sam would have long killed him by now if she had discovered just how _many_ sheets he had used. Still-it wasn't as though Vlad would really notice

a bit of paper or stationary missing in an immense office such as his. Danny simply could of asked.....but felt no remote desire to ask the man for

anything when he had first arrived-particularly for reasons he'd much rather keep to himself.

Still, it's a method that he employs mostly after an event leaves him not so broken as to the brink of despair-such as when he had finally

shattered after his ghost powers had gone into severe overload....and when Jazz and the others had come to take him ba.....

He shuddered at that thought from where he perched. That memory was always going to leave a dark aftermath of bitterness towards the

billionaire....which Danny was TIRED of feeling.

That did not mean it at all was going to evaporate, but he digressed. He figured the dying habit would fade, soon enough. His revelation in

Germany on the balcony was proof enough that it wasn't _right _to keep this facade up.

The "letters" didn't solve anything. And, if the memories of his loved ones were slowly killing him, then maybe......

* * *

Still…..the letters he DID write….the ones that WERE meant to reach their intended target back at Amity-always echoed did have the two words

he could never let himself to say. Occasionally, at night-before going out to fly to clear his head for a little bit-he would stare at the ceiling of his

own roof, two customary words that are, quite simply, often found IN letters:

_"Good-bye."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The letters began to cease vibrant flow on some occasions. Attempting to get along with Vladimir-and actually succeeding-give or take the

occasional, understandable spat……takes up a great deal of both hybrids' time in the mindnumbing ponderings of figuring the other out.

And failing, usually. Vlad is never quite sure he can guess Daniel's true intentions-or even if he has one at all, anymore. It's likewise with the

younger hybrid.

In the midst of two difficult conspiracies-one weakening of gain, the other slowly rising of _give-_it's almost a push-pull reaction. Kind of funny,

actually.

Still, it certainly beats being locked up or ignored to spend waking hours wandering pointlessly around the enormous manor. For Danny DOES rely

on his distractions.....Vlad is one of them. Classwork-annoying as it can be sometimes-is another. As is training.

Which is why Danny does not take up pen too much at the present time-though many a "letter" to Sam explaining his own puzzled doubts was

written to relay his own thoughts.

The other letters he has written to Sam burned up rather quickly, often unfinished; he could never think of.....that thing to say, and the thought

usually turned his ears red.

The days go by here, as they do. Many become routine-though there is somehing unique in each one. If Danny is denied the other communication

luxuies, there are still....little things.

~*~

The letters have become something of a journal entry for the boy-not that the pages to Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker usually survived very

long……and not that Danny was really much of the type to own a journal anyway, truth be told.

If he did, he would have destroyed it long ago. Journals were basis of day-to-day life. Ms. Thomas often found herself drilling that into Danny's

head before an exam…..though again, pretty obvious.

When the teen had first arrived, he had had _no_ intention of thinking of Vlad's enormous manor as _home._ Home was not in Wisconsin for the boy-

not in Vlad's Castle-

Not even in Amity Park, funnily enough. He figured that one out after two and a half months of his prolonged stay here.

Although the little ghost infested, oddball village that he was born in-grew up in-was much beloved to the teen, home wasn't necessarily there.

Home was with the people you loved.

And….another thing: Day to day _life._ No way in the Ghost Zone would he ever develop a life in Vlad's own home. He'd been quite sure the thought

was ridiculous. Even now, it seemed absurd……

…though not really impossible. His thoughts on such a subject had once been solid iron.

Now…..it was more like shale, which _could_ crack, given enough force. Still, it was a fairly sturdy material.

But life happens wherever you find it. Even in the home full of…..dead specters and an enigmatic, fruitloop hybrid.

* * *

Speaking of which…..

Danny sighed as he lowered his pencil, tapping it thoughtfully to his face for a minute or two. A bird twittered in the branch nearby, and, after

giving the young hybrid an extremely strange look, took off in a blur of dusty red. The hybrid watched her go, then resumed his writing from where

he perched on the roof.

The younger hybrid HAD used to go to the forest for such things....but after the-less-then-fun encounter with Da-

He shook his head violently, and continued his small script.

Vlad did not have time to train alongside Danny today-he had gone off to some business meeting. Danny rolled his eyes at the thought.

If the billionaire thought these so tiresome-why did he still exist on doing it? What more did he want after Axion Labs?

He thought he could guess. Power. And lots of it.

Irritating though that was-he would not voice it. Except to Sam and Tucker, that was.

....who would never read these, but bygones. They were the two he could be the most honest with. Who had he confided in his ghostly

counterpart? And who so often had stepped in to aid Danny against one of his many enemies?

He glanced down at his handiwork again.

_Still a fruitloop, always a Fruitloop, I guess. In the end, there's really no throwing the towel in for things to be like they used to be._

The boy paused. It was almost lunchtime. He'd best hurry.

_I don't know what I'm trying to accomplish-or even if I can DO anything at all about it._ _I'm sorry-I know you guys would be fuming by this point if you_

_knew...._

_But maybe it will do SOMETHING worthwhile, at the end. What will come, will come, and we'll just have to meet it when it does._

_Tell Jazz, Mom, and Dad I love them. Take care-_

_Danny._

"Daniel?"

The boy started slightly, then relaxed.

Oh. The meeting must have ended.

The younger hybrid drew his note a small, slightly wistful glance.

Then, engulfing it emerald flames, he turned slightly to glide down towards his window, where the elder hybrid waited, giving an odd glance

towards the younger-but said nothing.

* * *

Wow. This was REALLY bad.....gomen nasai.


	2. Chapter 2

Letters Unsent

The Right Word

* * *

Hallo! Well...this had originally been a one-shot....but I got a few requests from Pearl, Invader Johnny, and aryanderagonforever to

continue....and, this time, be a little more specific in the letters themselves. Hehehehe....~

Well, it is as you wish. Please take care.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. And, if I did, I wouldn't have sold him to Nickelodeon.

*~*~*~*~*

_Quote:_

I am tired, Beloved,  
of chafing my heart against  
the want to see of you;  
of squeezing it into little inkdrops,  
And posting it.  
~Amy Lowell, "The Letter"

_Tuck,_

_I don't really know how to start or how to tell you this, but I do know I want to make it clear that this has nothing to do with you or Sam. I just need to leave, Tuck. I know the least I could do is tell you why, but I can't. I'm really sorry for doing this to you guys, but, trust me, it's better for all of us in the end. I know that saying that won't make this easier for you or Sam, so if you guys are angry with me for doing this, I totally understand and deserve that. Listen, Tuck, I want to thank you for always being there for me. I really can't imagine my life without you or Sam. You really are the coolest friend there is, and I'm going to miss you more then I could ever tell you in this lame letter. Look after yourself, alright? And a word of advice, don't make Sam mad cause with me gone, she might finally do one of those "vile things" she keeps threatening you with. __If it's not too much to ask, please take care of TJ for me while Jazz gets better. My parents aren't well enough to do it and I don't want him to be lonely. I really don't want you to worry about me, dude; I'll be fine, so just go on with your life, Sam too. You probably think that's the weirdest thing I've ever said, but I mean it, Tucker. I guess that's all I can really say so I better end this. Again, thanks for everything. I want to say "see you around" but I'm not sure if I will. Whatever the case, I'll always be grateful for meeting you. Good Bye, Tucker. _

_Danny_

_-------  
_

_Dear Sam,_

_Knowing how you like sleeping in, I'm sure Tucker already told you that I left. I'm really sorry; I know I'm the biggest jerk for doing this to you and everyone else. I wish things could have been different, but the truth is, I can't regret my choice. You know how they say; you don't really appreciate something until you lose it? Well, I totally agree. You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you. Thanks for always being there for me, Sam. I couldn't have better friends then you and Tucker. Speaking of Tuck, take care of him, okay? You know how fast he gets himself into trouble. I need you to do me a favor; the other letter I left you is for Jazz. I need you to give it to her when she's better. I know that after reading this you're going to come looking for me with Tucker. Please, don't. I don't want to be found. Take care of yourself, Sam. You'll always be in my heart._

_Danny_

_-------_

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I really hate to do this, especially when you guys have enough worries as it is right now. First, I just want to tell you both that you're the greatest parents a kid could have and because of that, I've always tried to make you guys proud of me; I hope I did that, at least once. Please, don't think for a second that this is your fault somehow, because it's not. I'm leaving because it's something I have to do. I'm sorry I can't explain but there are things I've decided to keep personal. Don't worry about me though; thanks to you guys I'm pretty good at watching out for myself. I want to thank you for always showing me you__r__ care and for everything you've taught me. I know that without those things I'd be in trouble; without you, mom and dad, I wouldn't be who I am now. Please don't tell Jazz about me until she gets better and take care of her; she needs you two a lot more then she thinks. I love you both very much; please, don't forget that. I know I won't forget how much you guys love me._

_Your son forever,_

_Danny Fenton._

_-------_

_Dear Jazz,_

_First of, I just want to apologize for getting you involved with my problems, for hurting your feelings when you would try to give me advice. I've really messed up more times then I can fit in this letter, but none of that compares to what I did to you now. I shouldn't have been so selfish, I should have thought about you first. I'm so sorry Jazz ……_

……_. Now I wish I would have listened to you more; I wish I wouldn't have been such a jerk, maybe none of this would have ever happened. Even if I can't hear you say it, promise me you'll get better, Jazz, and promise me you won't blame yourself for any of this. This is my decision and mine alone. I can't even begin to explain to you have hard this is for me to do. I realize that by leaving I also leave behind who I am. After today I'm no longer Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom, but whoever I am now, I want you to know that I will always be your little brother and you will always be my nosy, know- it- all, big sister, who I love very much. I know I should have said this to you more often, so I'm sorry for that too. Thank you, Jazz, for always being there for me, even when I didn't want you to be or when I didn't know you were. Don't worry about me, alright? I'll be fine, and knowing that you will be, too, will help me go through with this. Take care of yourself and take care of Mom and Dad. I know that you're going to try to find me, but I'll tell you what I told Sam and Tucker. Don't. I don't want to be found. I love you, Jazz, never forget that._

_Your little brother,_

_Danny. _

_-------_

* * *

In that order, Danny forced his pen to paper, often burning the excess pages with a teary groan of frustration. He obviously couldn't leave the

information he truly wanted to disclose....but at least the most critical message was still there:

_"I love you. I'm sorry."_

Still, the words felt hollow as Danny silently left each letter before departing for Vlad's waiting helicopter; sorrow and fury blending within one

another in hapless, hopeless conformity.

And, he had left Amity Park that night-and for many a long night thereafter, the now slightly meaningless words paying regular visits to haunt the

young hybrid.

~*~*~

At first, his despair had indeed been too much for him to write.

However, he had needed _something-anything-_to do after aimlessly wandering the castle, avoiding the older hybrid at all costs.

The idea had been in his head for awhile....but he didn't believe himself capable of writing to either friend nor family for quite awhile.

But, soon enough- he even found himself writing a small letter to _TJ_, of all.....er.....people, after the first two weeks.

It had been a fairly simple letter-and he felt awfully ridiculous for doing so, but he had indeed managed a smile that day-albeit a small one as he

wrote....as if the little puppy could read or understand it, even if it DID make its way to the small dalmation's muddy little paws.

Plus, after awhile....the dog was sure to forget Danny. He couldn't possibly manage to remember his master for such a long time....

Still, he had managed a bitter smile at the thought, and merely continued, the small notebook on his lap while he perched on the four poster bed

in the room the older hybrid had left for the younger.

It had merely been an inquiry to the small creature's wellbeing-but a warm one. Danny had paused thoughtfully in midsentence, tapping his

pencil to the side of his cheek as he did so, and shrugged, adding a small postscript.

_Hoping you're well, boy. Still thinking of you-take care of Jazz for me. _

_-Danny._

For a few minute-before a tapping had arrived at the door and the boy had froze, ripping up the small piece of paper and crumpling it into his fist,

he had merely stared at the small postscript, a sad smile escaping him as the door slowly swung open-and the note disappeared in a wave of

emerald.

_It was more then I ever could do. _

~*~*~*~

On the days that the boy was left alone (which were, to be quite honest, fairly rare) and the Dairy King would make an occasional visit, Danny

found himself writing to Tucker the most. He had a feeling that the pleasant ghost of...well....all things dairy...would get along with Tuck just fine.

It was the evening after he and the little ghost had played a video game together that he had picked up pencil again before turning in, and wrote

a small message:

_He always just fades away-in the end. I have no idea where the guy goes to_-_the Ghost Zone?_ _Dairy Farm-help me out here, Tuck. _

The boy had paused in thoughtful consideration for a bit.

_Still, his company is nice-though kind of what Sam would call eccentric. It depends, I guess. Vlad either doesn't know that the little guy keeps _

_coming back to haunt this old place, or doesn't care. Kind of hard to imagine this guy being a threat to anyone....except maybe the Box Ghost. I _

_dunno._

_I played a video game with him today-and then, disappeared later on. I decided to finish his level for him-it took him awhile to get used to it._

_But not very long. I wish you and I could have had another match again-but I don't think my computer has internet, and the fruitloop probably had....oh, _

_I __don't know...a surveillance system emplanted in it anyway...._

He had paused once more.

_....I doubt you'd want to come within three hundred meters of this place anyway, Tuck. High tech or low tech._

Watching the letter burst into flames, Danny had impatiently brushed the ash away, and phased himself to his ghostly counterpart once again in

a flashing of rings.

He needed to clear his head for now.

~*~*~*~

_Dea-_

_I don't know how to s-_

_Well, the truth is...._

_Uh....._

_......_

_....._

_Um._

_Sam, what I never did get to tell you was that I-_

Agghh. The boy had enough of a headache already, staring at silver, trembling palms.

For awhile, Danny had been feeling more then distinctly ill. Rotten, more like.

.....or, quite honestly, the worst physically he had felt for a long, long time. He had vaguely wondered if, for awhile-he was coming down with

some type of virus.

And his ghost form had been reacting to it as well. Blasts were triggering themselves to an astonishing....and if not frightening rate of intensity,

occasionally, his aching body would force itself into its ghost side, ripping away Danny's human flesh and blood instead of gently gliding and

guiding it to ectoplasm and specter like material....

....it was like a hungry boar, viciously tearing at his insides.

But no way in the Ghost Zone was he ever, _ever_ going to ask the man for help. As if the man would notice....or care.

And, quite honestly, Danny thought he might prefer it that way. As long as the man kept his distance-he could be moderately okay with himself.

It was probably just a side effect that came from being locked inside that....that.....

The teen shuddered from where he sat on the balcony, watching a V line of geese making their way back from the South, squawking as they did so.

The weather was slowly beginning to warm up....but the boy rarely noticed, as the chill he had been under roughly intensified itself at the

memory.

He was going to try really, really hard to not recall that scenario.

And as if he was going to let the older hybrid play "doctor" on him with all those fun little toys in his lab. Most of them probably acquired by

Skulker. Sam definitely would NOT approve.

Speaking of Sam....he had been trying to finish this letter all day, by means of distraction. Though the pangs of discomfort were still bothering him

slightly, he, at least-managed to exhale

Danny blushed as he struggled to write the next three words. It definitely was NOT easy-but at least it was distracting.

_Sam, I l-_

With an embarrassed groan, his heightened ghost powers accidentally overtook the small message in a storm of flame. Biting his lip, he managed

to release the energy-not at all an easy task-and gave up, standing to slowly walk over to the balcony, empty eyes peering aimlessly at the sky.

~*~*~*~

Curled up in a ball under his blankets, fighting the cry of misery that was threatening to escape from himself-the boy drew into an even smaller

ball from where the billionaire had left him.

_How could he had sold himself like this....?_

He was numb. Well....he certainly WISHED he was. That would have been much preferred to then this agony.

Every time the boy closed his eyes, his own dark counterpart...Dan Phantom....had been staring at him, crimson eyes amused.

That was it.

It had been the final straw.

He had known it had been hopeless-known that it would simply do no good to beg Vlad for his freedom....but he had tried anyway.

And failed.

He needed to go back home. Even if they couldn't see him-even if the boy would merely be looking on-quite possibly for the rest of his existence-

he wanted-craved-_needed _to know that they were still there.

And to remind himself of who he was fighting for.

When Danny finally drew himself away from the covers with a slight sigh-that tea had really knocked him out-and silently left the room, his

footsteps had aimlessly carried him away with no hint of direction whatsoever.

Still, he did make one mental note....and one of the few that had burned-but instead, had been clasped to his heart.

Mom, Dad, Sam, Tucker.....

His heart tightened on the very last word.

_Jazz....._

He closed his eyes as a lump rose to his throat, and the hands at his sides desperately wound themselves into fists.

_I'm coming to see you soon, Jazz. I promise._

* * *

Whew! Okay....now I'm tearing up.

If you guys want more-just ask. *Shrugs.*


	3. Chapter 3

Letters Unsent

Reverse. Restart. Rewrite. Rebirth.

Hallo, everyone. I'm updating as much as I can, when I can. Kind of complicated-but never hope you enjoy this latest segment.

Be well, okay? ^^ And thanks, Jaylein, Thunder. ^^

* * *

Quote:

"Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or a year, but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place. If I quit, however, it lasts forever."

* * *

In the beginning, Danny's mental letters to Vlad were not exactly kind. With fair reason.

_"I'm not your son."_

_Vlad slowly turned back around, confirming that the boy's expressionless tone of voice matched his facial expression. But suddenly the man _

_chuckled lightly. "No, I suppose you're not. But then again, you lost your father the day you left Amity Park. I think that leaves us in similar _

_positions, hmm?" he smirked at the silent boy, before finally leaving. He didn't see Danny's eyes turn bright green as he glared at his retreating _

_form…_

_The second Vlad closed the teen's door behind him, his smile vanished. As he headed downstairs, he couldn't keep his hands from fisting on his _

_side, and had to close his eyes upon feeling them burn red. The boy's last words had stung more than he could say._

Those simple words, spoken so meaninglessly, caused great pain on both sides. The next mental letter that Danny found himself writing was

simple.

And quite easy to remember.

_Dear Vlad._

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

_I HATE YOU.  
_

_I hate you now, I'll hate you then, and **I'll hate you to my dying day.**  
_

____________________

Still, Danny never voiced that-not until the training room incident....which, after Sam, Tucker, and Jazz had left him alone after his desperate lie-

he had used for an extensive period of five and a half hours.

He was never exactly sure why, after he had gone on that emotional downpour-his feet had blankly dragged him there.

Maybe he wanted his physical body to ache just as much as his insides. That would have been a fine explanation for staring at the level dial

for the room to simulate so broodingly for a bit....and then, pushing it past his own accustomed level, past eleven, twelve......

Something bitter halfheartedly twitched at the corners of his mouth.

_Why not go further?_

Up it had risen-to eighteen.

He'd paused for a moment or so.

Nineteen. Twenty.

And then, his hand had frantically pushed it upwards, finally finding thirty-just one level short of his own arch rival's before phasing through the

door.

After transferring the command system to ON, the full brute force had opened its full wrath on the young hybrid.

Excellent.

Lunging forwards, wildly firing energy indiscriminately from his palms, as countless blasts began to focus their own attacks on him.

~*~*~*~*~

Again, the boy fired, moisture beginning to coat his forehead as again he attacked, a growl occasionallly tearing from his lips-and again, and

again-he was shot down onto the ground.

The bruises that were generously coating his flesh were ignored-and, they already were rapidly beginning to heal from his counterpart's intervention.

If only to be replaced by another. And another.

* * *

________________

Again, he would be knocked into a wall, and again, his body would rephase itself into Danny Fenton's form.

But again, Phantom was called to fight, muscles burning like lead after the first two hours. He normally did not spend so much time in this chamber.

That fact was not richly reflected upon. Instead, the cycle of firing indiscriminately at the lasers simply continued.

And again, Danny was smashed to the ground.

For five hours, it had gone on. Until the billionaire had finally tracked the boy and discovered just HOW LONG the boy had been battering himself.....

and, while refusing to make an apology, uneasily expressed concern.

Danny had found that just a little hard to believe. And he'd expressed that.

That didn't end so hot. And the boy had finally cracked once again. How much of this could his own heart take?

And, he'd voiced his hatred. It was one of the only letters that reached its recipient.

Vlad felt his own, thinly veiled as it was at the words. What else did he have for a defense? The boy had broken again and again in his home. His

despisement of the boy was the only insurance he had against such appalling emotions such as....pity.

Or dare he say it,_ remorse._

* * *

____________

There was, another letter Danny was not at all sure had ever reached his mother or not. In the visit to Amity Park he had been permitted...well.....

So many things had gone wrong that night. Valerie was one of them.

But once he had slipped into Fenton Works, to individually visit its three inhabitants-seeing as it was now shy a fourth member-and, before TJ had

sensed his master's return and responded with a frantic yipping, he had found his mother....in his own bedroom.

Why she had been in there, he did not know. She had been sound asleep, half of her body resting on his own bed.

_His eyes had widened. "Mom?" he whispered in disbelief. He slowly approached her before kneeling down on one knee beside her._

_What was she doing in his room? It was obvious she had accidentally fallen asleep here since she was still wearing her hazmat suit. But Danny didn't _

_ponder his question for much longer. Having his mother inches from him had sent his heart through a kaleidoscope of emotions. And they had him _

_fighting the urge to grab her into a tight hug and never let go._

_"__Mom,"_ he thought sadly, taking in her sleeping form as tears sprang to his eyes. If he weren't invisible, he would have noticed that his ghostly glow 

_was becoming brighter._

_Unable to resist his next urge, Danny leaned over and gave his mother a soft kiss on her cheek. But he quickly bit his lower lip when seeing her _

_shudder in response to his ghostly chill._

_"I love you, Mom," he whispered to her._

Another letter never meant to reach-

_"I love you, too, Danny."_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Shock.

_Danny's eyes had widened in shock, and he quickly covered his mouth to suppress the gasp that wanted to leave him. He backed away, afraid he _

_might have wakened her._

_However, he soon realized it was not the case. His mother was still fast asleep. So then, how did she hear him?_

_The tears finally rolled down his face, instantly becoming visible the moment they left him. They fell like sparkling stars, only to shatter on the floor _

_below. He just stayed there, staring at her for several minutes; and he would have gladly stayed longer if he wasn't sure he was about to break _

_down. And so, with one last loving look, he phased out of his room, leaving his mom alone once more._

~*~*~*~*~

TJ hadn't forgotten either....much to Vlad's dismay. It had been slightly panicking at first for the young hybrid to have the little puppy begin a yipping

frenzy where he had obviously sensed the teen-and abruptly began to scurry after the retreating ghost.

Still, Danny revealed himself....if only for a little while- to affectionately pat the small, overenthusiastic dog. Someone had noticed his homecoming.

But how many?

He shook the thought off, the vultures giving the boy bewildered looks from where they floated.

Another message mutually delivered....accepted.

* * *

_It was a strange irony._

_He was to find the most comfort HERE, in all places, when he was about to die.  
_

_After Walker's orders that the young hybrid was to be executed...immediately after capture, the boy had lay on the ground, ectoplasmic stains finding his _

_midnight __and silver outfit, messier then usual silver hair in his eyes, each breath a ragged struggle._

_The young hybrid's luck was to finally run out. _

_There was a wild blur of faces.....one triumphant, sneering, and smug swimming above the rest._

_Walker had just shot him seconds earlier....and the effects were still staining gloved hands from where the boy had collapsed. clasping other wounds,_

_screaming and screaming for release as the recurring snaps echoed from where the boy lay, reloading to be sent to fire._

_His weak pleas had fallen on deaf ears, body flickering in and out of consciousness as the bleeding-the terrible bleeding-continued._

_Again and again, he had fled._

_But the weapons had been specially devised to harm ghost and human alike. And, even in intangibility, could not outrun Walker's forces forever._

_Bruises caked over his body, his hip was still agonizing where Walker had sent an arrow into him-he had closed his eyes, ragged breaths lost to him._

_Mom. Dad....._

_He was not in the Ghost Zone, about to be slaughtered. He had never been at Vlad's house at all._

_No. The only thing Danny found himself able to concentrate on were the blurry images that swam in and out of focus of his loved ones' visages._

_Maddie was embracing him, as was Jack's, large hands protectively encircling the dying boy._

_Sam was by his side, giving a tentative smile. Jazz's hand had found Danny's limp one._

_And Tucker was perched next to Jazz, the goofy grin back in place._

_He had not needed to save Jazz....he had not needed to surrender to Vlad....._

_Walker's troops had been readying again to fire, but Danny found himself in sweet oblivion, even as the call went to, "FIRE!"  
_

_Danny's eyes flickered shut._

_"I'm sorry......"_

_And, with that note, the letter had abruptly ended with a wild scream from the distance.  
_

**_"NO!"_**

_

* * *

_

___________________

This wasn't right.

How did ghosts die, exactly? Danny wasn't sure.

How could you be killed....again? Was your form simply wiped out of existence....or did something else occur?

Whichever it was, the boy did not know.

What he also did not know was why more agony was not reaching him by the shriek of the flying arrows.

His body still burned and continued to throb-worse so, seeing as there was a very thick....pressure around himself now, that he could not really

comprehend....and an unfamiliar warmth.

And....how was he floating? The tight compression would not end....but his feet were no longer lying haphazardly on top of each other from where

he lay. Instead, they were being lifted....if not entirely off the ground.

A hand was clasping his injured shoulder, making him wince slightly. Still, the sensation was not at all what the boy had been used to-even as a

fourteen year old.

No one had needed to protect HIM for years. It was him who played the role of protector. He was the shield-and he'd learned to accept that.

So why would this suffocating grasp on him not cease?

* * *

_Feeling the terrible assault on his shield finally end, Vlad opened his eyes, and looked down at the boy in front of him._

_"…Daniel?" he whispered fearfully as he slowly released his hold on the boy. The young hybrid looked worse closer up. And it worried him so much _

_that the man didn't realize that his shield had just vanished…_

_Hearing the soft sound of his name, Danny's own eyes slowly opened. But when he looked up, his blurry vision couldn't distinguish the person's face _

_in front of him. The teen didn't need to, however. He knew who it was by his voice._

_"V-Vlad?" he uttered weakly._

* * *

The boy had been ready to die-before his time or not.

After the older hybrid had tightly clasped the boy to him, drawing his white cloak around them both-he was not at all sure of anything anymore, save

for a blur of color and flickering of.....

_______

E&^!EOL:!E^^ %*O}!* _^$!(_!?????

Everything hurt. The boy would have screamed if it had not taken so much energy to do so.

After the man's pleas for the boy to stay awake after their escape, the boy had tried his best to oblige.

But forcing himself to remain in Ghost Form, let alone stop his flickering eyelids....

Vlad was saying something to him. What was it? Everything was deafened-and impossible to discern, other then the tone.

Forcing his eyes to blankly stare at Vlad's concerned scarlet, the boy could see them widen as something warm trickled from his own eyes.

The fingertip of one of Vlad's black gloves found the corners of his eyes-and mistakenly smudged emerald ectoplasm onto the young boy's face.

* * *

_"Oh, Daniel," Vlad said softly, his voice laced with so much fear and regret, while he tenderly wiped away the tears from one of the young hybrid's _

_cheeks, only to smudge more ectoplasm on it. "I-I never meant---I'm…Come, little badger, we're almost there… You're going to be alright, I promise. _

_Just stay awake for a little while longer..."_

_Danny just stared at him, the man's voice now a hollow echo in his ears. But there was something about it that he wished he had the reasoning to _

_understand. He just vaguely realized it was comforting. And it made the fact that his body was shutting down easier to accept. It felt like he was _

_finally going to get the much needed rest his being longed for…_

What had happened had partially been the man's fault. Still, he had come back for the boy.

Maybe to know that he was just a bit more then property or a prize had been enough. And Danny accepted that.

The beckoning darkness was insistently tugging at his body with wraith like fingers....and the boy no longer had the strength to fight it.

He could, at the very least, leave one more letter.

_Vlad, I-_

The last thing Danny saw was Vlad's worried eyes.

And the darkness eagerly pulled him away as the boy's eyes rolled back, the man's scream echoing pointlessly into the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Letters Unsent

Mutual Messages

* * *

Hallo, everyone. Sorry I pulled a no-show for so long.....'~'…bit of a long story.

Anyhoo, I wasn't too sure on what to do with this part of the story….so here ya go. Hope you like it.

Happy 2010, everyone. Good tidings follow you this year-because 09 was something I wanted to _kick_,

were it only tangible. *Grumble, grumble.*

~*~*~*~

_Quote:_

_The best time to frame an answer to the letters of a friend, is the moment you receive them. Then the warmth of friendship, and the intelligence received, most forcibly cooperate. ~William Shenstone_

_~*~_

_The beckoning darkness was insistently tugging at his body with wraith like fingers....and the boy no longer had the strength to fight it._

_He could, at the very least, leave one more letter-one more message._

_Inwardly, he ached, and every particle of the younger hybrid throbbed in blatant agony._

_He was going to die._

_Still, Vlad hadn't left him behind. Even…he hadn't been heartless enough to leave the boy to be shot to death by __Walker__'s squadron, much to his disbelief._

_But now, even as dark spots loomed over his eyes, and the labored breathing continued to throb at his lungs-he wasn't ready to die._

_He HAD been, when __Walker__ had his forces surround him. It had been the memory of his loved ones-and the messages that they would hopefully receive from him, even when death finally succeeded in closing his grave over the young boy._

_Mom….Dad……._

_….Jazz….._

_He could never regret leaving Amity for Vlad's castle. At least….for her._

_Inadvertently, Vlad was responsible for this. Huh. _

_But, he could at least say what he had desired to-the letter he had never sent, though it had been present the day Daniel Fenton had first met Vlad Masters but a year ago._

**_Vlad, I-_**

**_I feel sorry for you._**

_The realization hit with a strong conviction to the fading boy. It mattered little whether the man was undeserving of any pity or sympathy from the younger hybrid._

_Disgust….revulsion…accusation. All there._

_But so was pity, that day-though Danny was the one dying._

_Vlad was murmuring something to him-something that very much surprised Danny, even in his state._

_The ghost was trying to…comfort him._

_Well, that was out of left field, but Danny's eyes were flickering fast, and he found himself far too weary to care anymore._

_The last thing Danny saw was Vlad's worried eyes._

_And the darkness eagerly pulled him away as the boy's eyes rolled back, the man's scream echoing pointlessly into the air._

~*~

As the man's breath ripped away in the sudden, bone chilling silence….

The world had ceased all motion.

So why were the early springtime winds rapidly gusting themselves restlessly at the nearby treetops?

Time had stopped.

So why was a limp Daniel-a limp, bloodstained, Daniel, covered in ectoplasmic fluid-tears still running down his pale face, intermingling with the stains Vlad had accidentally smudged on his pale features just seconds ago- continuing to bleed scarletscarletscarlet on the now seriously panicking elder hybrid?

No….that had term had no merit.

Just as the older hybrid's screams and pleas for the younger hybrid to wake reflected NOTHING of the man's current torment.

Nothing at all.

~*~*~

"NO, DANIEL!"

The "invincible" Danny Phantom. Always to get up, even after a direct, crushing blow-

It was like an irregularity had passed through the world.

One of nature's laws had been seemingly disturbed, and now, lay on a broken heap of shattered glass on the floor.

And the blood was all the more evidential proof of the truth.

As well as the brokenness.

~*~*~

When was the last time Vlad had been succumbed to an actual panic?

Before this year's events….it took both very little and very, very much to do such a thing to the man. Now…

There was the matter of Jasmine and her cheerleading squad showing up….and wrecking his beautiful, his IMMACULATE….plans.

And, the younger hybrid dying all the more inside because of it.

How many times could a person die before they actually dropped dead?

The warm blood readily seeping through a now diffused red oval was a terrible answer as it was, and Vlad certainly wasn't going to try and answer it as finally-finally-the emerald and gold pennants of his castle appeared.

Daniel could be saved. He would be. Danny was not allowed to die.

Not here….

Not NOW…..

~*~*~*~


	5. Chapter 5

Letters Unsent

A Mutual Message

~*~*~

*Swallows.*

B-Bonjour, everyone! I hope you're all doing well-forgive me for taking so long to update this. (Winces.) I actually wasn't planning on finishing this particular fiction, but-looking back-I could hardly leave it the way I did, aye?

There's been excess amounts of insanity with my family as of late. Inbetween scattered chaos with my family, court trials for my brother's custody, school, ACTS, my brother and sister's birthday (They're not the twins in my family-that's Ariel and Aaron) but they still share it on the same day, oddly enough…..

*Sighs, wipes brow.* Whew. Anyhoo, I thought that I might as well update as much as I can tonight-before another week of insanity settles in and makes its ugly mark. (Groans.) Please wish me luck on the ACTS….and everything else, if you're not too busy.^^

Sorry for the rant-I always seem to manage to make my Author's Notes ridiculously long, don't I? Ah, well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Nor do I own the plot of Pearl-ane-san's Checkmate in any way whatsoever. It's a classic piece of Fanfiction that I cannot hope to replicate-and I just have Pearl-chan's permission to write these tribute side-shots. Luckily, she hasn't sued me through the roof.

Hooray, not suing someone through the roof!

~*~*~

_Quote:_

_"And none will hear the postman's knock  
Without a quickening of the heart.  
For who can bear to feel himself forgotten?"  
~W.H. Auden_

~*~*~

_He really should have checked the bracelet upon the boy's return. That had been his error…. An error that had cost him his perfect plan._

_But there was nothing Vlad could do about it now. What was done was done. Right now, all he cared about was… Daniel. He needed to see the boy to ease the unsettling feeling inside him. It had made him restless all last night. And it was still tugging mercilessly at his mind. He wanted it to go away._

_No….._

_……..he had needed it to go away, which is why he had wanted to help Daniel in the first place. Give him some distraction-some motivation. _

_………………….._

_…..no......_

_With a louder sigh, the billionaire turned from the mirror and walked out of his room. His plans were on hold at the moment. They could wait. His revenge could wait…. _

_Maddie could wait._

_But making sure Daniel was okay could **not.

* * *

**_

_The fury and desperation of discovering those filthy little brats had....that Daniel's insufferable little cheerleading squad had...!_

_He had been ready to terminate those in the Speeder for the cost of his beautiful plan. A beautiful plan which promised Jack's demise and Madeline's heart......!_

_Had been destroyed. Months of scheming and planning had been for nothing._

_Absolutely nothing._

_They had found a way to track Daniel just a night or so ago. And upon finding the wretched tracking device, Daniel had understood almost immediately what Vlad's murderous intentions were._

_And had gone to pieces, pleading for their lives. Vlad finally gave in-but left Daniel to tear his heart out with a sinister warning: Be successful in the venture of deterring them, or regret it for the rest of your existence._

_And Daniel had done it. He could see the lie in the boy's eyes-and the evident pain each word had dealt him, but he had done it. He drove them away, for their own safety. The sister he had delivered himself into the hands of his nemesis for, the friends he had cascaded alongside in childhood-_

_Even Vlad had been shocked to watch the spectacle as Daniel silently watched the specter depart, a resonating silence echoing over the rustling treetops as it disappeared into the distance._

_It had worked. _

_The teen had made them leave like he said he would. _

_But at what price? Daniel's outer calm gave the billionaire an idea of what that price was. _

_And he didn't like it. _

_Not at all. **

* * *

**_

_The calm was vehemently lying to him. It was a calm that only resonated when everything was gone. It was a brief calm he himself had felt when he had received the invitation for Jack and Madeline's wedding....._

_.....for a fraction of a second, before exploding, and shattering that night._

_He had broken things. He had screamed. Anything-anything-to release a fraction of the horror still inside of him. He forced a bewildered and hurt Stephanie away from his bedside in his agonizing, despairing hysteria. _

_~*~*~_

_"…Daniel?"_

_"Get out," he commanded, his voice eerily calm and his gaze still towards the outside sky._

_Again, Vlad hesitated, unsure if he really wanted to go through with this after all. But then, his resolve hardened. "No, I will not," he said angrily. "You have—"_

_Danny abruptly whirled around, his blue eyes radically becoming a yellowish-green again. "ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID GET OUT! LEAVE!" he screamed in rage, his hands fisted on his sides._

* * *

_Shortly after that, the dull resentment in the boy's sorrowful orbs had been transfixed to beyond hatred or loathing. The boy had despised him, but not so much as he had desperately hated himself. _

_But not by too much. _

_~*~*~_

* * *

That incident-and, the following morning, Daniel's extremely self-destructive behavior in the training halls that was bordering on the verge of self-sadism and had disturbed Vlad Masters to no end.....had been the finalizing click. He had been planning to hire the ancient schoolteacher for some time, now...but had only fiddled about with the idea. After all, Daniel was most likely not going to be with him much longer. Shortly after the fat oaf had taken the bait-give a few days, or a week or so-Vlad would have taken the boy aside-and force him to play his role when he delivered Madeline's son back to her.

It sounded hollow, to the man now. Almost laughable, were one to have a particularly warped sense of humor.

But he could hardly focus on such a thing, now. Vlad impatiently swiped a hand at his brow, pulled up his sleeves, and continued to wring his soaked rag in the bucket of ice water before carefully draping it about a motionless hand. Out of habit, the man allowed a few excess drops of the freezing water to fall on the pale boy's wrist-but, as usual, it stirred no reaction. With a sigh, the older hybrid carefully began to unwind the used bandages around a slender wrist, and critically began to inspect the cuts still evident and ruby against cream.

The billionaire sighed heavily, awkwardly shifted the boy onto his right side, and began to soak the still occasionally bleeding wounds once again, holding the rags firmly against the broken skin to stop the flow.

~*~*~

Vlad shifted Danny to the left, carefully unwinding the bandages around his leg where Walker had so carelessly fired an arrow into it. The older hybrid's eyes flashed red for a fraction of a second, but then, he shook his head wearily, and resumed cleaning the gashes. The last thing he wanted was for the boy to get an infection. Else, that would entirely seal the deal, and Daniel would soon-

The man started, and then hastily resumed his work once again, though he looked remarkably paler.

~*~*~

His plans had been ruined. At least, his original ones had been, with the arrival of the boy's sniveling friends and sister. Should Jack Fenton die a mysterious, but nonetheless tragic demise....Jasmine would most likely run to her Mother, and tell all.

That would ruin _everything._

Vlad's expression darkened.

If he should be forced to take another route to rip Jack Fenton from the picture, he would do just that. But only once his life had some semblance of normalcy once again, and Daniel could cast him a glare every time the man should look upon him.

But the man could hardly care less about such things anymore. Vlad eased Danny's motionless body back into the covers once again, and paused.

His fingertip brushed onto the boy's face, lightly moving past the bandage he had applied just seventeen hours ago....

But the boy remained frozen, much like a broken puppet. Long fingers ceased their motion quite abruptly, and Vlad drew back with a fevered snarl.

He sank onto the armchair he had had Patricia move in here just minutes ago, and buried his face in his hand.

* * *

Ms. Thomas wouldn't agree to work underneath the man's payroll until she had met the boy herself. But instead of venturing from her alcove, she had more or less insisted that Muhammad come to the Mountain. Vlad had made the boy go-despite his protests and insistence of consequences. But Vlad had sent Skulker alongside the boy, dismissing the younger hybrid's claims.

But the Hunter could hardly hurt the boy-much less protect him. And that fact had made the hunter's presence all but practically useless, pardoning when a desperate Skulker had informed his now former employer of the ambush waiting for the two-and the pursuit Walker was making.....with snipers well then more-equipped to mortally wound a human or specter.....

Vlad wearily exhaled, and drew his now pallid face back, indigo orbs dully transfixed by the ceiling.

Someone had betrayed him. Walker and his men rarely made intervals at that particular segment of the Ghost Zone. Or, when they did-they most certainly did not bring in the whole calvary.

And the had brought almost every single force in the retinue to hunt down a child.....

~*~*~

Daniel's broken figure had been lying in a pool of emerald that was rapidly expanding underneath him, as his chest took ragged and disjointed heaves. The boy's eyes had been dilated with terror when Walker had triumphantly read out the grim sentence of iron bells: Daniel was to be executed. This much, the man had heard and seen when he had been shooting across the Ghost Zone in a frenzied state of panic....

Then, the dead orbs had softened considerably as Walker's commanding force had began to load their firearms.

And the look on Daniel's face was going to haunt Vladimir Masters for the rest of his life. As much as the man tore and shoved at it to depart, it stayed fresh in his mind.

The eyes had been wearily resigned, much like another face he had known-and had loved. The only difference was that....Daniel's eyes were green.

The one...he remembered...had dark eyes. Ones that the man had been prudent in his attempt to forget when he left his home in Florida for Wisconsin in the first place.

There had been ectoplasm on the child's face-just as there had been blood on....THAT face. And just like that fateful day, the countenance was pained, but tender-as if the boy were recollecting something precious.

The guards had begun to kneel, directing the heads of their rifles towards Daniel's figure.

His eyes had wearily closed, much as THEY had done. And a tear had trickled down his countenance, just like the one before him had done so, as Walker's deep voice echoed over the canyon.

"FIRE!"

And, much like....that event, Vlad's voice was lost in a scream.

"**NOOOOOOOO**!"

* * *

~*~*~

Vlad had rescued the boy, but Daniel had yet to regain conciousness. On the first night-after Vlad had been ready to tear Skulker into pieces, and had cascaded the hunter away from his services-the man had hastily made his way back to the boy's bedside, unable to sleep.

He had treated him to the best of his abilities. But what if that was not enough?

Torn between hope and uncertainty, the man had hoped to call off contacting his private doctor. If the specter gave a diagnosis that foretold Daniel's....

..........

......he would lose it. He would not allow himself to believe it. Because he thought well of his physician, and didn't need him lying to him.

Daniel would be be just fine. It didn't matter how much money he would have to throw at the problem-so long as the man could make it go away, all would be well.

He couldn't let him go. Not after all....all of this. Vlad could stand to let the child go before-as it had only been just another milestone until the two inevitably met once again, and the man could plan to coerce, coax-or force-the child to remain by his side.

But not now. He wouldn't let the child simply....leave, as he might wish, for....the parts unknown.

Vlad swallowed heavily, and took a sip of the tea Marsha had left at his side minutes ago.

It was where his own Father and Mother had ended up....for they had not held any burning obsessions throughout their lives that had been unresolved at...their partings. They had no need to walk the Earth in reanimated ectoplasm. Undoubtedly, while Danny was so oft found mourning over the loss of his family and friends...and of playing hero....he wouldn't...stay.

He would simply....go on.

Vlad's hand immediately locked over Danny's limp wrist once again, resisting the urge to desperately shake him as he had done outside the castle-only to end up with blood staining his palms.

Even if he did procure the love of his life, it wouldn't be the same. It would never be the same. For while Vlad couldn't imagine a future of not having Madeline as his wife-he needed Daniel, too. He couldn't give up either one! He wouldn't!

There was no other way around it-Jack had _stolen _Daniel from the older hybrid-the only one whom Daniel should have called, "Father!"

~*~*~

SMASH!

The man had richoted upwards, with his teacup falling askew onto the floor. The man took no notice however, as his face had gone extraordinarily pale-his breathing ragged. He rounded on the boy's motionless form-who had not reacted to the sound of shattering china.

"Daniel. Wake up."

The younger hybrid took no heave, even as Vlad shifted over him, expression stony for a few seconds, before breaking.

"Daniel, _please...."_

He could never show this degree of weakness in front of the boy. But even as he wearily sagged back onto the armchair, he knew it was futile. The teen simply could not hear him.

Vlad paused for a moment, then hesitantly stepped forwards. His fingers hesitantly brushed the midnight spikes still askew about the boy's limp body.

"Daniel, I...."

He faltered. Immediately, he took on a businesslike tone. It was the only he knew how to use at this point. If the man could retain some dignity-or SOME of his former priorities....

The man sighed wearily when he halfheartedly shook the boy once again-but, once again-the boy did not respond.

Vlad moved from the boy towards the windows, only faintly hearing the birds twitter about outside in the faint sunshine. Spring was still making its descent into the world.

A hand moved to touch the glass of the balcony, and then, the man turned to face Danny's limp form once again.

Silence, for a moment. Then, Vlad sighed.

"I'm sorry, Daniel."

He crossed the room, then firmly clasped the boy's shoulder, as if by holding him there, the billionaire could somehow force him to stay there. It was a few minutes before the man could speak again, this time, half-hoping that the boy COULD hear him.

"....but I am not letting you go. You'll take me with you, and I will not have that."


End file.
